Guild List
Here is a list of various Guilds that players can join. Players who are in a guild will earn special benefits, such as access to the Guild Mall, earning Shards, Creature Cards, and more. There are no reasons not to be in a guild. Join one today! Guild: Victrix Mortalis *'Guild master:' EarlGrey *'Min entry:'lvl 60. *'Maps': 6 open in a rotation *Shard list system *Minimum 350 contribution per day *Be active on line chat. PM LINE ID: zeratual. Guild: The Deathless * Guild Master : Analiza06 (alt of Sinister22) * Map : 1 open * Requirements : Need active players with at least 100 energy contributions daily. Shards are free for all. No need to be high level, just play daily and attack guildmaps. The guild name is Case sensitive so please Capitalize T and D. Guild: SebastesFlavidus *'Guild Master:' Renek *'Members: '''22/50 *'Maps:' 6 Map open. *'Required level to apply:' Level 20+ and active (no line required, preferred 40+) *'Rank: Top 100 (Normally around 50) *Just apply via guild building *WE WIN FREE GEMS FOR EVERY MEMBER '''Guild: '''Breaker * '''Guild Master: '''Bocaben * '''Captains: '''Hour and Munted * '''Members: '''47/50 * '''Rank: '''Top 100 (Normally around 60-70) * '''Maps: '''All maps unlocked. * '''Requirements: ** Level 60 ** 300+ Daily Contribution ** Must be active on LINE * Communication: 'We communicate through LINE. * '''Other: '''Fully functional and efficient shard system is in place. * '''Descriptions: '''We are friendly and supportive, but don't tolerate slackers. If you can't contribute even the bare minimum, then don't apply. Add "bocaben" or on LINE for more details regarding application. '''Guild: Exalted ' *'''Guild Master: montydc *'Members: '''12/50 *'Maps:' 6 Maps are unlocked.3 open *'Requiered level to apply: 20. no Minimum contribution is required. *'''TOP 250 guilds *We are fun and friendly. Join us Guild: mYinsanity *'Guild Master:' Choosen0nR *'Members: 45'/50 *'Maps:' All maps opened *'Requiered level to apply: 55' *We communicate through line. So add me on Line. LINE id : UNR34L Guild: 'Castle *'Guild Master: 'CRiser *'Members: '44/50 *'Maps: All Maps unlocked. All maps are actively cleared. *'Required level to apply: '''Level 40+. Friendly and competitive guild. Contact riserky on Line app to apply and join. '''Guild: '''Bomb Squad * '''Guild Master: '''RB413 * '''Members: '''49 * '''Maps:'1-5 unlocked, currently on 5.8 * Required level to apply: '''45 '''Guild: '''The Warriors * '''Guild Master: IronWing * Members: 37/50 * Maps: 1-3 Unlocked * Required level to apply: lvl 35 Active players are to be a part of this guild, we are growing quickly so act soon. Guild: '''Altar of Storms * '''Guild Master: DeShadow * Members: 50/50 ''' * '''Maps: 3 maps open, almost to 4th. * Level 20+ for now but you must prove your worth. * Active daily players only. Multiple days away without letting leader know will get you removed. * All members required to take part in guild maps and battles or be removed. Guild: '''Mafia Cats * '''Guild Master: Kupal * Members: '''46/50 * '''Maps: '''Maps 1-3 unlocked * '''Required level to apply: '''40. Very friendly and highly competitive guild. All active players are welcome. '''Guild: '''Boobanies * '''Guild Master: cosmiccandy * Members: '''45/50 ' * '''Maps: '''1 and 2' ' * '''Required level to apply: '''All active players are welcome '''Guild: '''Royal * '''Guild Master: '''Absoul * '''Members:' 40+, always looking for strong people * Maps: 'Second map unlocked * Add Absoul on Cubie if you want to join, ID is g799966. '''Guild: '''Foxtrot Echo *'Guild Master: 'xxix *'Members: '''50 '''Guild: Booty Choppers * Guild Master: Spunkdunk * Members: '''50 * '''Awesome level: The most Boss-Awesomest!!! * Maps: '''First Map Unlocked '''Guild: No F@(king Sleep * Guild Owner: Hitmus * Members: 40 * Maps: '2nd map unlocked * Apply via http://deckheroes.freeforums.net/ '''Guild: '''World Prestige * '''Guild Master: '''Tysmoosion * '''Members: '''48 * '''Maps:'First Map Unlocked 'Guild: '''Pony club * '''Guild Master: '''Love-Town * '''Members:'13 * '''Awesome level: '''Pretty darn awesome '''Guild: '''PerfectioN ' * '''Guild Master: '''pFnGreen * '''Members:'13 Guild: '''Ulricknights * '''Guild Master: '''Kristov * '''Members: '''any ' * '''Maps: '''First map unlocked * apply to the guild now! :) '''Guild: '''España * '''Guild Master: '''GeneralZ4 * '''Members: '''45/50 * '''Maps: '''First map unlocked * Unanse comunidad de habla hispana '''Guild: '''Asura * '''Guild Master: '''faennath * '''Members: '''25/50 * '''Maps: '''Map 2 unlocked and in Progress * '''Required level to apply: '''All active players are welcome * '''Restrictions Any' : None Guild: '''The conquerors * '''Guild Master: '''Lonewolf_Devlin * '''Members: '''40/50 * '''Maps: '''1 and 2 * '''Required level to apply: '''none * '''Restrictions Any : '''Line required '''Guild: '''boomville * '''Guild Master: '''Jeren77 * '''Members: '''4/50 * '''Required level to apply: '''none * '''Restrictions Any : 200 points contributed a day and no afk for 48 hours. Also have fun. Guild:Earthlings *'Guild Master:' Milz *'Maps:' 1 Map open. *'Required level to apply:' 60. 400 contribution/day. Able to deliver 25k in GB *'Values:' We all come from an experience guild that recently broke up. Group of friendly people, willing to help others learn that want to progress in Deck Heroes. Includes organized sharing system for GM. *'Communication:' LINE required. Contact Milz or D1rtel for details. Guild : GARUDA INDONESIA * 'Guild Master : '≈U≈Sjahranie * '''Maps : '''6 Opened * '''Member : '''36/50 * '''Regional : '''INDONESIA Category:Guilds Category:Guild List